


In Which None of Them Can Drive

by MythGirl02



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: I Tried, Please Don't Take This Seriously, hopefully funny, like me, short and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02
Summary: Yellow just wants to learn how to drive. Not meant to be taken seriously
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	In Which None of Them Can Drive

"Can you teach me how to drive?"

Those seven words were probably what Red was least expecting to hear out of Yellow's mouth., but she seemed earnest enough. How could he not want to help her? There was only one problem, though… "I never learned how to drive, though."

She blinked up at him, half in confusion and the other half...no, wait, that was more confusion. "You're twenty, and you never learned how to drive?"

"You're nineteen, and you haven't?"

She considered that for a moment before nodding a little and turning away. "Touche."

**X-X-X**

"Can you teach me how to drive?"

Blue flung her arm around Yellow's shoulders, though it was a little awkward of a position given their height difference (and her high heels). "Of course! I thought you'd never ask. When do you want to start?"

Yellow's eyes immediately lit up. "Can we start tomorrow? I want to practice as much as possible."

"Hmm...tomorrow doesn't really work." She thought for a second, her face scrunching up. "Can we wait until July?"

"July? That's four months away!" She was hoping she'd have her license by then. "Is there any way we can start before that?"

"Not really. I don't get my license back until July. Jeez, you mow over one too many mailboxes…"

Yellow did not want to know how many one too many was.

**X-X-X**

"Can you teach me how to drive?"

Green sighed, stacking a couple reports in a file folder. "That depends. Is it going to be a repeat of me trying to teach you how to train?"

"...How am I supposed to know that?" And that was eight years ago, besides.

"I think I'll pass."

If it was anything like before, that was fair.

**X-X-X**

"Can you teach me how to drive?"

She regretted the words almost as soon as she said them. Maybe Gold wasn't the best person to ask for this.

"Yeah, I'll do it!" he answered, a bit too enthusiastic.

She chewed on her lip for a second before asking, "Before we start, can you tell me what the speed signs are for?"

He answered immediately, "It's just a suggestion, unless a cop is around."

She left after that.

**X-X-X**

"Can you teach me how to drive?"

Silver didn't answer for a moment, instead just staring at her. She was used to his presence now, so it didn't exactly unnerve her like it once did. "I can't."

She blinked at him. "Why not?"

"I only just got my permit." He shrugged it off. That was that.

**X-X-X**

"Can you teach me how to drive?"

Crys smiled at her, but it was the kind of smile that someone who was often overworked wore. She felt bad just for asking. "I'll see if there's room in my schedule, if you want. I'll warn you now, though, I'm a bit-"

"She's anxious when anyone else is driving," Green cut in, taking the report Crys held out to him. "Would not recommend."

That was good to know.

**X-X-X**

"Can you teach me how to drive?"

Ruby glanced up at her for a second before continuing his sewing. "Can't. I need to prepare for the next Contest and I can't risk getting into an accident."

"Do you really think that'll happen?" Maybe she should find someone who had a little more faith in her…

"You never know, and I'm not about to find out. Sorry."

**X-X-X**

"Can you teach me how to drive?"

"Sure! Let's go in my truck!" Sapphire grabbed her keys off of the table before Yellow stopped her.

"Right now?"

Sapphire turned and blinked. "Well, yeah. Immersion and all that. Let's get going, maybe we can get all the way to Verdanturf!"

...Maybe someone who would go a little slower...

**X-X-X**

"Can you teach me how to drive?"

"Do I look like I know how to drive?"

"...Fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored in Drivers' Ed. Yes this is short and dumb. No I'm not sorry


End file.
